


FlashVibe Drabbles

by DottedLine



Series: Cisco Ship Week [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco ship week, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottedLine/pseuds/DottedLine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles prompted to me for Day 1 of Cisco Ship Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anon Prompt #1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Barry and Cisco are dating and everyone finds out on their own one by one because of how obvious Barry and Cisco are flirting.

Caitlin

It started out small, catching Barry and Cisco leaning close together over Cisco’s computer, smiling. At first, she assumed it was just a mutual crush that neither of them had realized yet. But then she saw Barry steal Cisco’s lollipop right out of his mouth and pop it into his own with a playful grin. She hadn’t known that Cisco’s ears went red at the tips when he blushed.

Joe

Joe had known Barry was with someone almost as soon as it happened. You don’t raise a kid as open as Barry without learning how he acts when he’s dating someone. He thought, at first, it might have been Iris, but when a couple of days went by without her ending things with Eddie, he knew that wasn’t the case. He speculated several other girls, including that Felicity woman from Starling, until one day when he was at Star Labs. He caught the tail end of a dirty joke from Cisco, and watched as Barry laughed and smiled like Cisco was the only one in the room. He watched Barry squeeze Cisco’s shoulder and lean down to whisper something in his ear, it was good to see Barry happy again.

Wells

Wells watched as Cisco and Barry bantered about the name of the latest metahuman, arguing on whether Dr. Alchemy or Mr. Chemo was better while Caitlin just rolled her eyes at them. He hid his smile behind one hand, already with a healthy suspicion of how everything would play out. There may not have been any information in the future about The Flash and Vibe being in a relationship, but there hadn’t been anything against it either. Even knowing how this story must end, Harrison couldn’t help but cheer the two of them on.

Iris

Barry was hiding something from her, she could tell. Or rather, Barry was hiding someone from her. She hoped it wasn’t a Linda or Becky Cooper thing all over again, she really did want Barry to be happy. It didn’t help that everyone else seemed to be in on the secret. Then it was Karaoke night, and she felt like she could just smack herself. Barry was making puppy eyes at Cisco, one of the Star Labs techs he spent a lot of time around, and if her highly developed intuition wasn’t mistaken, Cisco was making eyes right back. She started watching them from the corner of her eyes and over her drink. Barry’s eyes stayed glued on Cisco when he spoke, and Cisco was completely checking out Barry’s ass when he went up for a song Caitlin had signed him up for. The highlight of the evening was when Cisco, in a fit of drunken jealousy over one of the waitresses giving Barry a once over, climbed into his lap and laid a sloppy kiss on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to prompt me at [my tumblr](evermorestoned.tumblr.com) or in the comments.


	2. Anon Prompt #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Barry realizes he loves Cisco when he gets hurt and becomes vibe, and Cisco feeling the same way

It started when Cisco ended up in the hospital. It hadn’t even been a metahuman they’d been tracking down, just some crazy thief with some sort of weird mirror tech, but Cisco still hadn’t been able to keep himself safe, and because Barry had to run him to a hospital, Mirror Master had gotten away. It was his fault and he wasn’t about to let it happen again. He’d gotten the idea from some of Hartley’s tech and sonics research, now all that was left was to implement it.

He’d kept it a secret until everything was ready, he’d even picked out what he thought was a pretty badass name, Hardline. And then his first attempt at joining Barry on a mission just didn’t go so hot. Now he was bruised and battered around both the ego and the chest, and his new tech was sparking. He should probably be more worried about that, but Barry was already there and hauling him to his feet.

“Cisco! Are you okay?” Barry had shoved his hood off while running and was looking him over, and really it just wasn’t _fair_. Cisco tried to get Barry to back off some, and not let the puppyish expression of worry on the Speedster’s face get to him, but it was really a losing battle.

“I’m fine, Barry, really. See?” Cisco smiled before a pop and a hiss killed the expression and had him frantically hopping in place as he shucked out of the still sparking and now burning technology he’d been wearing. “Okay, so I’ve been better, but really, I’m fine.”

Barry looked down at the smoldering pile of tech Cisco had spent the better part of the last several weeks working on before his gaze flicked back up to his face. Cisco did not need to be any level of genius to understand what was going through Barry’s head.

“Look, Cisco, I know you want to help but..” Cisco cut Barry off before he could get any farther along.

“I work better in the lab and should leave the actual metahuman chasing to you and the cops?” He couldn’t help the anger that slipped into his voice, mostly because he didn’t want to risk voicing the hurt that curled up in his chest.

“Well, yeah, but that’s not a bad thing, Cisco. You still do a lot of good. And you aren’t as likely to get hurt.” And even though Barry’s voice was kind, even though Cisco knew the words really were out of concern for his well being, it didn’t stop them from adding to the hurt.

“Yeah, I get hurt. I got hurt. But you know what, Barry? So do you! You think I don’t worry about you running around on your own against guys like Captain Cold and Mist? People we know are killers?” He watched Barry’s eyes widen, watched as the mind of the man who could run fast enough to create a sonic boom raced to try and predict where this whole spiel was going. “Well I do. And this gear, this tech, it wasn’t just to try and make myself feel safer, because _Dios mio_ do I feel scared. It’s about trying to keep you safe too!”

There was more that Cisco wanted to say, but before he could get the words ordered in his own head, Barry was kissing him. It was clumsy, and kind of rushed, but Cisco stopped caring when he felt Barry cup his face and they both shifted and it was suddenly much better. By the time the kiss broke, Cisco had ended up with his hands in Barry’s hair and a stupid dazed look on his face.

“You know, I don’t normally kiss before the first date,” was the only thing he could think of saying. Barry laughed and gave Cisco an easy smile.

“You wanna get dinner tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to prompt me at [my tumblr](evermorestoned.tumblr.com) or in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt me at [my tumblr](evermorestoned.tumblr.com) or in the comments.


End file.
